


Of Blankets and Soft Kisses

by Changkyunnnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hyunghyuk Rise!, Hyunghyuk as soft boyfriends because we need it, M/M, Minhyuk is compliant when he is sleepy, hyungwon is a little shit, my take on soft uwu but I might have failed, this is just uwu nothing more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changkyunnnie/pseuds/Changkyunnnie
Summary: Hyungwon shifts his gaze from Minhyuk’s face to that particular knee, he hums and uses his index finger to trace the outline of the design on his lover’s perfectly inked skin.orHyungwon keeping Minhyuk awake because he wants to be sweet, for once.





	Of Blankets and Soft Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired because Minhyuk's short shorts gave us sightings of his beautiful tattoo and the abundant Hyunghyuk content these days. 
> 
> This is completely self indulgent, a bad fic and super cringey. You have been warned!

 

He has the bed’s white blankets wrapped around him when Hyungwon emerges from the bathroom after a shower. The younger is looking almost sleepy but still so candidly divine, as usual. The older man immediately looks up from his phone when he heard the sound of the bathroom door opening. Minhyuk observes him in silence.

Hyungwon’s walking around the hotel room, placing his little health kit in one of Minhyuk’s open bags while he’s drying his long-ish black hair with a smaller hand towel. Minhyuk frows as he realizes that the younger even made the hotel’s complementary black robe look good, with the clothing fitting Hyungwon’s wide shoulders then being held close by the rope knotted on his thin hips. It’s perfect. Hyungwon’s looking perfect as always and he’s doing nothing but being just a few minutes away from passing out for the night.

 

“What is it?” Hyungwon’s voice breaks the silence. His voice is a little deep but it’s also soft and warm in a way that Minhyuk only associates with Hyungwon.  

“Why do you look like a model walking around in the hotel room?” Minhyuk asks. He thinks he physically feels when the shy smile creeps on to Hyungwon’s plump lips as the younger shakes his head at the statement and busies himself with pulling out his sleep wear from his duffel bag sitting on one of the two large chairs in the corner of the room.

 

“Shut up Min.” 

Minhyuk grins, finding a bashful Hyungwon just so cute. There’s another few moments of silence as he just continues looking at Hyungwon while keeping himself warm as he's wrapped by the white blankets from shoulder down. He’s making sure even his feet are hidden inside the cloth’s protective warmth.

“Please stop looking at me.” The younger says a little loudly. 

“Why?” Minhyuk gives Hyungwon a confused look.

 

“I’m going to change.” Hyungwon says calmly as he places his shirt and sweatpants on the bed and then makes a gesture as if he’s going to untie his bathrobe.

Minhyuk absorbs the words and belatedly makes a scandalized expression from his place in the middle of the king sized bed and grips one of the extra throw pillows around him ready to launch it at his boyfriend.  

“Excuse me! Like I haven’t seen whatever that’s under that robe.” Minhyuk counters.

Or- it’s like Hyungwon hadn’t just moments ago seen and felt everything that is Minhyuk- underneath his clothing, underneath all these warm white blankets.

 

“You should still stop staring you know. Creep.” Hyungwon teases still. The airy sound of an almost laughter hangs on his voice and Minhyuk doesn’t know how the other still has energy to tease him.

 

He figured that after travelling from Seoul to Jeju in the early morning and then going straight to filming for their group schedules for most of the day Hyungwon would be too tired to function normally but he wasn’t.

The moment Minhyuk closed the hotel door the younger had wrapped his arms around Minhyuk’s waist and pulled him closer. They shared a look of understanding, a wordless agreement- like they always do.

Hyungwon had leaned down to plant a chase kiss on Minhyuk’s lips that lasted for not more than five seconds. Sweet, brief and feverish almost as if it didn’t really happen and then he’d pulled away. It’s on cue how Minhyuk’s long arms find their way to the other, he wraps them around Hyungwon’s neck to bring to younger man against him once again. This time it’s an invitation.

It’s an invitation the younger wasted no second accepting and just like that he had attached himself to crook of Minhyuk’s neck. Hyungwon isn’t shy with advancing until there’s nowhere to go but Minhyuk’s skin and he does what he should do, just showering the older’s exposed skin with all the wet kisses he wants to give.

Between them it’s always been love and need and passion and then always of course it’s love again. Everything that happened next was a wonderful blur of events that they’ve done hundreds and hundreds of times in the past and through the years they’d learned how to satiate each other in the best ways- just enough that they wouldn’t tire themselves to a black out.

Now it’s a few hours after and Minhyuk is cleaned and pampered, warm under all the blankets he won’t be giving to Hyungwon tonight. He’s sleepy but not enough to lose focus just yet. He wants nothing for Hyungwon to crawl in bed right now so they can snuggle each other to sleep but his man was being a little tease and he doesn’t know what to do with this childish act so unlike the other.

What was he scared of anyway? Minhyuk again seeing his flaccid dick and wanting to ride it for the third time that night? Hyungwon can wish that would happen.

This is ridiculous.  

 

“Why don’t you change in the bathroom if you’re so concerned? Be considerate, fool.” Minhyuk says almost pointedly, accompanied by a weak glare. Hyungwon is still standing at the foot of the king sized bed with a neutral expression on his handsome face. The robe is still perfectly wrapped around him when he’s been fiddling with it for a few seconds now. He had his arms crossed on his chest and with his tall figure it feels like he’s trying to be intimidating but Minhyuk huffs in his place on the bed, unbothered.

“You’re asking me to walk to the bathroom when I’m just asking you to close your eyes or look away Min. Who is the inconsiderate one here?” Hyungwon finally reasons out.

There’s no explanation why he’s being shy anyway but Minhyuk caves in just because he was making an effort to convince Minhyuk instead of insulting back like Hyungwon normally would. It’s also Hyungwon’s tone- the tone he uses when he’s lecturing their fans. This really makes Minhyuk find this act suspicious but he caves just so they can get this whole changing of clothes done with.

He just wants to cuddle and sleep. It really feels like they’ve changed roles right now- with Hyungwon being the annoying reason why they haven’t slept just yet and Minhyuk (trying his best to) calmly wanting the sweet embrace of sleep to come. 

 

“The bathroom is like ten steps away.” Minhyuk tries to reason again, just one more time.

“Please?” Hyungwon counters. When he stars with the low soft pleading voice Minhyuk knows he is a goner.

“You’re so annoying Hyungwonnie. Okay.” He says in defeat. Hyungwon’s expression changes from neutral to mildly amused and Minhyuk continues to be suspicious and confused. 

 

“Close your eyes.”

“I’ll just hide under the covers. I promise I won’t look.”

“No. Just close your eyes.”

“Make it fast.” Minhyuk says in resignation and just shuts his eyes.

 

The rustle of clothing and Hyungwon’s breathing is the only thing he can hear. Usually Minhyuk would want to say something just to fill in the silence but being with Hyungwon was comfortable, even in silence. Even when he can’t control the atmosphere to his liking it was okay to let go and let his guard down. Just hearing Hyungwon’s movements, knowing the other man was there in the same space as him, it already gave him a sense of safety, a sense of home and so he continues to close his eyes thinking about nothing in particular.

 

“Don’t open your eyes yet.” Hyungwon says. Minhyuk complies.

There’s a dip in the bed, it shifts in front of him and Minhyuk holds his breath.

“Won?”

“Shh.”

 

Minhyuk feels a tug on the blankets that are just loosely wrapped around him. Instinctively he lets go of his grip on the fabric and just stays still trying to decipher the actions from the movement happening around him. He’s sitting with his legs against his chest in the middle of the bed and he just wiggles a little when he feels the blankets softly being tugged away from him. The cold breeze inside the room is starting to touch his skin and he whines a little when his legs are blanket free.

That night he had chosen to wear short shorts and a t-shirt because he wanted all the reasons to cuddle with his boyfriend for as long as he was asleep and maybe steal all the blankets like he always does. He feels Hyungwon’s warm hands on each of his knees and he shivers. The younger’s presence is hovering just in front of him and he can feel the other's warmth and the soft breath fanning against his face.

There’s a kiss to his cheek. Minhyuk hopes he isn’t blushing but his heart is thumping loudly inside of him and he can’t help but let his lips break into a stupid big smile. Minhyuk knows that he’s probably looking like every bit the love struck fool that he is for this sweet boy that’s in front of him right now. The same man that’s making him shut his eyes for no good reason with the big warm hands that were now covering his knees.

 

“Good night.” Hyungwon whispers in his deep voice and Minhyuk wants to fall asleep with just his voice comforting his whole being- and he will.

“Good night.” Minhyuk says back. Mindlessly he lets his fingers fiddle with the loose sheets pooling on his sides and he’s feeling light and happy, giddy and it’s really something else to be so in love like this.

 

He opens his eyes when he feels Hyungwon shifting away from him and his knees are slowly being pulled apart, softly being pried open. The younger man is kneeling in front of him with an equally stupid grin on his face, hands still on Minhyuk’s knees. He’s wearing the clothes he had pulled out earlier and his new favorite thin black framed oversized glasses perched on his face.

How can Hyungwon be so  cute when he’s just there trying to open Minhyuk’s legs so innocently? Life is funny sometimes. 

 

There’s this urge- wanting to pull the younger closer to him again and just kiss him senseless but Hyungwon seems to be in a mission of his own so Minhyuk shuts mouth and his thoughts out and focusesoin watching his boyfriend and letting him do as he pleases for now. Hyungwon doesn’t do much of anything. He was just staring at Minhyuk and letting the tips of his long fingers dance softly against the skin of Minhyuk’s knees and thighs.

Hyungwon shifts his gaze from Minhyuk’s face to that particular knee, he hums and uses his his index finger to trace the outline of the design on his lover’s perfectly inked skin.

 

There’s something blooming inside of Minhyuk’s chest as he watched the little ministrations happening. He remembers how much Hyungwon loves them- his tattoos. How the younger would constantly remind him how proud he was of them and how beautiful they are especially with the profound meanings that Minhyuk reasoned for having them on his skin. It isn’t confirmed or anything but Minhyuk thinks the younger especially loves the big dark whale and all of its intricate little flowers decorating the expanse of its skin.

What he doesn't know is to Hyungwon, more than anything, what made him love them is the fact that Minhyuk had finally found a freedom from the upsetting memories that were attached with the scar on his knee or the insecurities that held him down.

 

The younger man says nothing more as he leans down and kisses the side of Minhyuk’s knee. It’s a delicate action and Minhyuk’s feels all of it.

There’s something so loving with the way Hyungwon’s soft lips brushes against his skin, how Hyungwon’s other hand is softly caressing his thigh. He loves it the most, the way the younger’s warm breath feels in contrast to the cold temperature of the room when he finally whispers the words “good night” to the little whale that’s permanently inked to Minhyuk’s skin.

It’s all too much how crazy and loved Hyungwon always makes him feel. Minhyuk closes his eyes and holds his breath knowing that he’ll be kissed good night by those beautiful plump lips at least one more time tonight, and he will. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my axxxx hyungwon gc members and for them only. You guys know who you are xoxo uwu. Wrote this super fast and idk what happens to my other planned works but at least here this is!


End file.
